


Juego de sombras

by pinkhideko



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sex, True Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-11 01:03:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16465730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkhideko/pseuds/pinkhideko
Summary: Shikamaru recibe una nota de Tsunade que necesita de sus servicios. Cuando llega a su despacho, intrigado, ésta le pide que escolte a Temari por esa noche para que no le ocurra ningún incidente.Tras cenar y tomarse una botella de sake, ambos se relajan y dan rienda suelta a esos sentimientos y esa atracción que tienen el uno por el otro desde hace tiempo y del que ninguno era capaz de dar un paso adelante.





	1. Chapter 1

Shikamaru lo único en lo que piensa es que le parece un fastidio que tenga que estar allí. Está enfrente de la puerta del despacho de la Hokage a la espera de que le avisen para entrar o que alguien salga. Esa tarde recibió una nota de uno de los asistentes de Tsunade que pedía su presencia al atardecer en su despacho. No especificaba nada más. Shikamaru resopla y se cruza de brazos, apoyando la espalda en la pared mientras mueve la mirada del techo a la puerta y vuelta al primer lugar. Si nadie salía de allí en cinco minutos se iría a su casa a jugar al shogi, pensó. Su boca se abre dejando paso a un bostezo amplio que indica que se está aburriendo. A ver, tampoco tenía nada que hacer aparte de estar esperando porque los exámenes de Chunin acababan de terminar y ahora tenía bastante tiempo libre, excepto cuando le mandaban alguna misión. Debería ir pensando en poner más esfuerzo en ellas y mejorar sus habilidades si alguna vez quería ser Jonin. Pero realmente, le daba un poco igual. La puerta se abre y Tsunade sale tras ella junto con una conocida. Shikamaru mete las manos en sus bolsillos y mira esa cara familiar, dando un leve repaso a su figura, reconociéndola.

— Oh, Temari. ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Hola, Shikamaru. Espero que no lleves mucho tiempo esperando. — Tsunade apoya una de sus manos en su cadera y la señala. — Temari ha venido por una misión y justo la acaba de terminar. Quería pedirte que la escoltases hasta mañana. No me siento segura, no quiero que le pase nada a la hermana del Kazekage.  — le explica y la ninja de la arena mira al moreno, enarcando su ceja de forma provocadora.

— Tsk, ¿este me va a escoltar? Si en cuanto pueda se irá a echarse la siesta.  Además… — se lleva una de sus manos a la espalda donde tiene su abanico enorme, el que utiliza para sus técnicas. — Puedo cuidarme solita. No necesito guardaespaldas. No es por hacerle el feo, Tsunade. — toca levemente el hombro de la Hokage y luego vuelve a mirarle a él. — Pero sé defenderme. Tampoco creo que vaya a tener problemas aquí en la aldea…

— Insisto, por favor. Solo quiero que se sienta a gusto y que nuestros acuerdos sigan tan fuertes como siempre. — la corta Tsunade y extiende su mano, señalando a Shikamaru. — Sé que no os lleváis mal y es de mis mejores ninjas. Tengo total confianza en él. Además, es una orden para Shikamaru. Me da igual si quieres ir sola, si me entero que no te ha estado escoltando le partiré las piernas.

Shikamaru traga saliva, porque sabe cómo de temible puede ser la fuerza de Tsunade. Sobre todo cuando se enfada. Mueve las manos de un lado a otro, sonriendo de forma falsa para relajar el ambiente y se acerca a Temari, cogiéndola del brazo.

— Ya nos vamos, Tsunade. No se preocupe, yo la protegeré.

— ¡Que no hace falta digo! — le grita enojada y frunciendo el ceño mientras intenta zafarse de la mano que sujeta su brazo, aunque Shikamaru la está arrastrando por el pasillo para salir hacia el exterior. Tsunade les despide moviendo la mano para posteriormente entrarse de nuevo en su despacho. Seguramente, como tantas noches, le espera mucho trabajo.

Ambos salen y la noche les devora si no fuese por la iluminación de la calle. Shikamaru cree que pueden ser las diez de la noche, más o menos, teniendo en cuenta que ha tenido que esperar un par de horas a que las dos mujeres saliesen del despacho. El moreno suelta el brazo y ella lo menea para poder volver a sentirlo.

— Tampoco hacía falta que me cogieses con tanta fuerza. ¿Sabes lo que es la educación? — acerca su rostro al de él, mientras posa la yema de uno de sus dedos sobre la mejilla de Shikamaru. Éste le mira molesto y suspira.

— Que sí, que vale. Lo siento. — deja caer el peso sobre una de sus piernas y vuelve a meter las manos en sus bolsillos, enarcando ligeramente la espalda en una postura relajada y pasota. — Que fastidio. Esto es una molestia. No me apetece hacer de niñera contigo.

— Pues vete, aquí nadie te ha pedido nada.

— Te equivocas. La Hokage lo ha hecho. ¿No te gustaría que me metiese en un lío por tu culpa, no?

— ¿Quieres la verdad? Me da lo mismo si te meten una queja o te regañan por mi culpa.

— Y te parecerá bonito, vaya. Que molestia… — cambia el peso de pierna y vuelve a resoplar. Nota que su estómago ruge por el hambre de no haber cenado nada y, aunque no le apetece nada, siente que no puede dejarla tirada. Sabe perfectamente que Temari se las puede arreglar sola, no por nada le ha salvado varias veces el culo en algún combate en el que ha estado a punto de morir. Levanta su mano y señala hacia la zona de bares. — Venga, vamos, te invito a cenar.

— No hay quien te entienda. Primero dices que soy una molestia y ahora quieres invitarme a cenar. ¿No tendrás algo planeado para después, no? — Temari consigue su propósito, que es poner en un apuro a Shikamaru. El moreno se ruboriza levemente y desvía su mirada de la suya, poniendo la boca en un mueca pequeñita. La ninja de la arena se acerca a él y choca su hombro con su brazo de forma tenue y le hace un gesto con el rostro, mientras echa a andar. — Es una broma, tonto. Vamos. Seguro que has estado mucho tiempo esperando.

— Si hubiese sabido que tenía que esperarte a ti, me hubiese quedado durmiendo o jugando al shogi en mi casa.

— Mira, tenía pensado invitarte ya que me estás haciendo este favor, pero me lo estoy pensando. Serás vago de mierda. — replica la rubia, molesta e indignada por su comentario y ahora es ella la que le gira la cara.

— Y a mucha honra.

Shikamaru se da prisa y aprieta el paso, porque con el ritmo en el que suele andar y que empezó a caminar después que ella, Temari ya le lleva varios metros de ventaja y le va a costar alcanzarla. El moreno empieza a reírse y levanta sus brazos para llevárselos detrás de su cabeza.

— Aunque nos guste molestarnos, realmente nos llevamos bien, ¿verdad? — su comentario pilla desprevenida a Temari, que le devuelve la mirada y enarca una ceja, intrigada, aunque luego la relaja y muestra una sonrisa agradable.

— Bueno, tampoco te pases. Solamente me agradas.

— Oye… que estaba intentando ser amable. Dame una tregua de vez en cuando.

— Que sí, que me gustas.

— Oh, ¿te gusto? — Shikamaru ladea el rostro y sonríe ampliamente, juguetón. Temari chasquea la lengua, molesta y vuelve a quitarle la mirada. Realmente, les encantaba picarse el uno al otro, a ver quién podía más.

— No te hagas ilusiones… — le dura poco el enfado y mira al frente y el moreno puede observar que sus pupilas bailan de un lado a otro a un ritmo frenético porque está buscando un sitio adecuado para comer. Aunque debería ser él quien lo eligiese ya que era su aldea y conocía más la zona. — No eres mi tipo. Pero si tienes interés por saberlo, te puedo dar alguna pista. Por si quieres hacer el paripé para conquistarme.

— Eh, no te embales. Las chicas con carácter como tú y que me recuerdan a mi madre tampoco es que sean mi tipo. Auch, oye eso ha dolido. — se lleva una mano al brazo, donde Temari le ha golpeado con su puño.

— Eso por mentir. A ti lo que te gusta es que te den caña. — le mira con sus ojos avellana y sonríe, divertida, para luego levantar su rostro, mostrando una expresión poderosa. — ¿O me equivoco? — Shikamaru se detiene por unos segundos observando el rostro de la ninja de la arena y traga saliva. Lo peor es que la rubia no se equivoca porque hay algo en su actitud que siempre le ha atraído. Solo un poco. O mucho. Pero es algo que no le gusta admitir, porque todavía le queda orgullo.

— Puede. — Se cruza de brazos, ladea el rostro y resopla. En realidad, piensa más en que tiene más hambre que otra cosa. Aunque tampoco se negaría a algún vasito de sake. — Chica, eres una molestia.

Temari ignora lo que dice y se detiene delante de uno de los bares. En toda esa zona se mezclan varios olores procedentes de los distintos sitios, como tabernas y restaurantes que abundan esa calle y dependiendo de la oferta que ofrecen. El olor a pulpo, fideos de distintos tipos, carne y verdura asada la inundan, haciendo la boca agua a los transeúntes e incitando a que entres en cualquiera de los bares para tomarte alguna ración. La rubia hace un gesto que indica que quiere entrar en el de la derecha. Como a Shikamaru le da igual donde ir mientras haya algo de comer, solamente se encoge de hombros y sigue sus pasos por detrás de ella. No puede evitar que su mirada recorra la espalda de ella e, inconscientemente, piensa que vaya fastidio que el abanico de las narices tape su parte trasera. Temari se detiene y se gira repentinamente, mirándole extrañada. La cara de Shikamaru se pone roja como un tomate e intenta disimular mirando hacia un lado, fijando la vista en dos viejos tomando una botella de sake en una de las mesas.

— Me estabas mirando el culo, ¿verdad?

— Pero qué dices, no seas creída. Tampoco es que haya mucho que ver.

— Ah, ya. Claro. — Shikamaru aguanta la respiración para coger fuerzas y espera que su excusa haya funcionado pero cuando vuelve a mirarla, se encuentra de frente sus ojos sobre él, con una expresión de diversión. Parece que no. Que no ha colado la excusa. — Ni que fuese la primera vez que lo miras.

— Touché. Me has pillado. ¿Contenta? Que molesto. — resopla y ambos siguen caminando hacia una mesa vacía.

Les cuesta encontrarla porque el local está lleno, puesto que es uno de los más conocidos y mejores de la ciudad para tomar alcohol y comer dango. Temari se deshace de su abanico y lo coloca apoyado sobre la mesa para que no se caiga y se sienta en el banco de madera a su lado. Shikamaru arrastra los pies hasta el banco que está enfrente de la misma mesa y se sienta desganado. Cuando están colocados, uno de los camareros se acerca para pedirles nota. Finalmente, se deciden por tres raciones de dango al ser la especialidad de la casa y una botella de sake para celebrarlo. ¿El qué? Pues tampoco se necesita excusa para pedirla. Tardan menos de lo esperado en traerles su pedido y lo dejan todo sobre la mesa. La rubia coge uno de los palillos y se mete los tres dangos en la boca de un tirón. Shikamaru abre los ojos atónito pues no conoce a nadie que se los coma tan rápido aparte de Choji, pero su expresión vuelve a la normalidad para coger la botella de sake y le sirve un vasito. Lo deja al lado del plato de la rubia y se sirve a sí mismo, echándose un poco más que a ella.

— ¿No te estás echando más sake de lo que me has puesto a mí?

— Claro, las mujeres no deberíais beber tanto como un hombre.

— Oye… no deberías hacer ese tipo de comentarios si no quieres ganarte una hostia. — da un golpe sobre la mesa y le lanza el palillo desnudo sin dangos hacia su rostro, impactando sobre él. Shikamaru la penetra con la mirada y resopla desganado aunque aparente que está irritado.

— Tía, eres una molestia. Déjame tranquilo. Todo el día que si digo esto o lo otro. Si quieres más, pues échate tú.

— Eso pienso hacer. — replica y la rubia alarga el brazo para coger la botella y se echa el doble para posteriormente tomárselo de un sorbo. — ¡AAAAH! ¡Está riquísimo!

— Madre mía, ten cuidado no te vayas a emborrachar. Como te desmelenas cuando estás fuera de casa y sin vigilancia de tus hermanos.

— Nunca me verás borracha. Te lo puedo asegurar. Y mis hermanos pueden ser muy divertidos.

— Uf, sí… una fiesta loca… lo que siempre he deseado, sí. Tener una fiesta de disfraces y alcohol con un tipo con un extraño fetichismo en marionetas y un ex asesino sin sentimientos. — Shikamaru suelta una risa cantarina y coge el segundo palillo de dangos, para meterse uno en la boca y masticarlo, mientras se encoge de hombros. — Que divertido. — contesta con la boca llena.

— Tío, si quieres seguir vivo lo mejor es que cierres la puta boca y no hables así de mis hermanos. — lleva una de sus manos hacia su abanico y lo mira y después a él, elevando una de sus cejas de forma amenazadora. Y la expresión surte efecto, porque provoca que Shikamaru se trague el dango de forma lastimosa y con un gesto de disculpa en su rostro.

— Me callo, perdóname. — se queda callado y luego reacciona y da un pequeño golpe en la mesa no muy fuerte. — ¡Oye! ¿Por qué siempre tengo que acabar yo disculpándome? Si tú me dices cosas peores.

— ¿No eres un hombre? Pues eso ya lleva implícito que dices el triple de gilipolleces que yo.

Shikamaru le gruñe y tuerce la boca en una mueca de disgusto. Señala el último dango por si la rubia lo quiere y como lo rechaza se lo lleva a su plato. Sin embargo, Temari coge su vaso de sake que está vacío y lo menea delante de los ojos de Shikamaru.

— Échame y ya sabes cuánto.

— Que sí, que molesta eres. — coge la botella de sake y se lo echa en su vaso para hacer luego lo mismo con su respectivo. Coge su vaso y lo alza al centro de la mesa. — ¿Brindamos?

— ¿Qué quieres brindar? — le pregunta y el tono de ella tiene un deje seductor. Aunque Shikamaru no sabe si es porque ella lo hace voluntariamente así o que él ya está un poco tocado tras tres vasos de sake y ve cosas donde no las hay.

— Uhm, ¿por nosotros?

— Por nosotros. — ella lo imita y levanta su vaso de sake, chocándolo con el de él y le regala una sonrisa antes de llevárselo a los labios. Shikamaru hace lo mismo antes de tomar su vaso.

Aunque aparentan que están bien y no les afecta el alcohol después de tomarse la botella que han pedido al principio de la noche, están algo más contentos de lo normal. Temari no para de dar golpes en la mesa con la botella vacía, intentando exprimir las últimas gotas de ella, mientras Shikamaru se ríe con ella y le pide que se la dé porque está seguro de que él las puede sacar. Abre la boca y menea la botella para disfrutar las dos últimas gotas que quedan de ella y caen directas hacia su garganta.

— Oye, esas gotas eran mías.

— Pues ya no lo son. — Shikamaru le muestra una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, producida por el alcohol y se encoge de hombros, quitándole importancia. — Qué más da, si son dos gotas.

— Dos gotas deliciosas que hubiese podido degustar si no fueses un avaricioso. — Shikamaru suspira y pone los ojos en blanco, porque no tiene gana de aguantar más insultos por parte de una borracha o intento de ello. Aunque él puede estar incluso peor. Más bien simplemente están contentos por el alcohol, pero peligran si piensan en tomarse en otra botella. Afortunadamente, Temari posa las palmas de su mano sobre la mesa y su rostro se muestra desanimado, mientras se levanta.

— Creo que va siendo hora que me recoja… Mañana tengo que irme temprano para ir a mi aldea.

Shikamaru asiente y se levanta, rebuscando algunas monedas en su bolsillo y deja el importe justo de la comida y el alcohol sobre la mesa, mientras saca sus piernas del banco de madera. Temari se coloca el abanico a su espalda y cierra el broche para que éste se mantenga sujeto. Se despiden de los trabajadores del local y salen de allí sin mucha complicación pues al ser de madrugada ya apenas hay clientela. La luna llena se expone en todo lo alto en el cielo acompañado de algunas estrellas. A pesar de vivir alrededor de algunos edificios altos, están los suficientemente alejados para que no tapen el firmamento y puedan observarlas de noche. A esas horas corre una leve brisa traicionera para aquellos que van desprovistos de ropa un poco más gruesa que por la tarde. Shikamaru desliza su mirada hacia Temari, que va acariciándose los brazos con sus manos y aprecia que su cuerpo tirita un poco. El moreno vuelve a desviar la mirada y traga saliva para coger fuerzas y acerca su cuerpo al suyo, lo justo para que sus brazos se rocen al caminar.

— ¿No estás muy cerca?

— Creía que tenías algo de frío, si te molesta me aparto… — le contesta el moreno mordiéndose el labio y va a hacer el amago de retirarse, cuando Temari agarra parte de su manga y vuelve a aproximarlo a ella.

— No, así está bien. Das calor. — los labios de Shikamaru dejan entrever una media sonrisa y desplaza el brazo alrededor del cuerpo de Temari y acaricia el suyo para que entre en calor.

La rubia, inesperadamente, ladea su rostro y lo apoya sobre el brazo de Shikamaru, reduciendo la distancia que los separa. Sus cuerpos instintivamente se aproximan todavía más y notan como el calor de ellos, que poco a poco va aumentando, se entremezclan. Temari deja de tiritar pero, de todas formas, los dos siguen tal y como están porque a ninguno les apetece separarse.

— Quién diría que íbamos a estar de esta guisa… — susurra Temari y se ríe, mientras despega su cabeza del cuerpo del moreno y clava sus ojos en los de él.

Ambos descienden el ritmo de sus pasos hasta detenerse y sus cuerpos se separan una distancia reducida, quedando enfrentados el uno al otro. Temari eleva su rostro unos milímetros hacia arriba, lo justo para poder mantener la mirada del moreno, mientras Shikamaru desciende la suya. Una sonrisa torcida que muestra que quiere hacer travesuras aparece en sus labios y su lengua pasa por ellos para humedecerlos. Ambos sienten como sus corazones aumentan progresivamente sus latidos hasta que llegan a acompasarse al unísono resonando en sus pechos. Shikamaru, que tiene su mano sobre el brazo de la ninja de la arena, la desliza suavemente por su brazo desnudo, ascendiendo hasta su cuello y la deja sobre ella, sosteniendo con dulzura la mandíbula de Temari. Aunque ahora son ajenos al frío de la madrugada, sus cuerpos están acalorados y eso se muestra en sus rostros que se encuentran enrojecidos. El de Shikamaru más todavía que el de Temari, que hasta sus orejas se ven afectadas por el rubor. La rubia sonríe y suelta una breve risa, señalándole.

— Estás muy rojo.

— ¿Acaso te has visto tú la tuya? — le pregunta murmurando con una mueca en su cara, avergonzado por las palabras de ella. Ya podría haberse estado calladita, piensa.

Sus ojos siguen clavados en los de uno y en los de otra, transmitiéndose lo que no se atreven a decir con palabras. El pulgar de Shikamaru acaricia la línea de su mandíbula y le sonríe. Sus labios se entreabren y su rostro se aproxima con cierta lentitud. El moreno observa que Temari se muerde su labio inferior con cierta ansiedad y ni parpadea por estar mirando los de él. Como estos tiemblan ligeramente, deseosos de besarla. Ambos sonríen y se ríen. Les gusta jugar. Sus respiraciones comienzan a acelerarse y notan cierta dificultad para mantenerla porque, al igual que sus cuerpos, se vuelven intranquilas y nerviosas. Temari aproxima más su cuerpo hasta no dejar ningún tipo de espacio entre ellos. Sus manos se deslizan por su espalda y agarran su chaleco para atraerlo para ella.

— ¿A qué esperas? — le pregunta la rubia con la respiración entrecortada.  A Shikamaru lo deja descolocado la pregunta y le entra la tos. — No te vayas a morir ahora y dejarme así… — Shikamaru consigue parar y rueda los ojos.

— Dios, eres molesta hasta para darnos un beso.

— ¿Qué beso ni que beso? Si no te decides a dármelo. — Temari sube sus manos, recorriendo la espalda de Shikamaru hasta llegar a su nuca, entrelaza sus dedos y se pone de puntillas. Ahora sus bocas están separadas por milímetros y pueden notar el aliento con olor a dango y alcohol en ellas. — Te voy a tener que enseñar cómo se hace… — el volumen de su voz disminuye a medida que termina la frase.

Los labios de Temari se acercan y a medida que la distancia se acorta más y más, la respiración de ambos se vuelve más entrecortada y más fuerte. Shikamaru siente que su corazón está en peligro de que explote, pero no le da tiempo a pensar en nada más cuando nota los labios de su acompañante sobre los de él. Los de Temari son suaves y parecen de terciopelo, mientras que los de él están ásperos, mínimamente cortados por el frío. Sus bocas se acomodan a la perfección, la una con la otra, y sus labios se juntan como un engranaje que hace funcionar todo lo demás. Sus cuerpos se funden en uno solo y su respiración se vuelve una, al igual que los latidos de sus corazones. Sus labios se entreabren tímidamente y sus lenguas entran en el juego. Recorren la boca del otro, solidificándose en un beso apasionado, en la que aparte de las lenguas, algún que otro mordisco protagoniza la diversión en el labio inferior ajeno. De vez en cuando se les suelta la risa debido al alcohol y la excitación. Shikamaru acaricia los brazos de Temari, mientras esta tiene las manos en su nuca ejerciendo cierta presión para que no se separe de ella. Sus bocas se separan, lo mínimo para respirar y ambos sonríen.

— ¿Te sigue pareciendo un fastidio estar conmigo? — le pregunta Temari. Deja caer una de sus manos de la nuca a los labios de Shikamaru y los roza de manera inapreciable, pero lo justo para que él se estremezca ante su tacto. Que sus ojos oscuros sigan fijos en sus labios, solo consigue que ella se excite al saber que los desea.

— Como te gusta molestarme incluso cuando estamos así... — su voz se nota ansiosa y Temari es consciente de que lo único que le apetece es que se callen y que se sigan besando. Pero todo tiene su momento. Shikamaru abre los ojos sorprendido cuando nota los dedos de Temari sugerentes sobre su entrepierna, pero sin ser brusca ni violenta. Éste se pasa la lengua por sus labios, porque los nota secos y traga saliva, mientras resopla. — No me toques ahí… no ahora. — su voz apenas es un susurro y deja caer su rostro sobre el de ella, juntando sus frentes. — Eres mala.

— ¿Ahora te das cuenta? Me gusta jugar.

— Sí, ya lo veo. No hace falta que lo niegues. — replica Shikamaru y se ríe, agobiado por la situación. Porque lo que tiene ganas de hacer, no puede ocurrir allí en medio de la calle aunque ahora mismo no haya nadie. Y sabe que no es el único. Sin embargo, que Temari lo haga todo como un juego solo hace que se excite más todavía. Su mano sigue ahí todavía y de vez en cuando, acaricia la zona con algunos de sus dedos. Pero lo hace de manera tan suave que si no fuese porque el moreno tiene los sentidos sobre estimulados, no se daría cuenta de que le está rozando. Temari se ríe y se lo contagia. — Bésame.

— Uh, Shikamaru rogándome un beso… esto solo debe ocurrir una vez cada mil años. — acerca sus labios lo justo para notar el roce de ellos sobre los suyos pero vuelve a separarse, acariciando su rostro. — Ven. Vamos al hostal donde me quedo. Está aquí al lado.

Shikamaru chasquea la lengua, enojado por cortarle el rollo pero a la vez agitado porque le gusta que juegue de esa manera con él.

— ¿No estará lejos, no?

— ¿Tú crees que si estuviese lejos te diría de ir? Ya te digo que no, porque la que más ganas tiene de empotrarte contra la pared, soy yo. — sus palabras tan directas, ruborizan el rostro de Shikamaru que vuelve a tragar saliva por la impresión, pero a la vez le encienden más todavía.

Temari se separa completamente de él, no sin antes agarrarle con fiereza el culo al moreno. Este se queja por la sorpresa, pero instantáneamente sus labios se tuercen en una sonrisa. Realmente, en cuanto a este tipo de cosas puede llegar a ser tan simple como cualquier chico, piensa Temari. Pero no como cualquier chico, porque él es único. No sabría decir muy bien que es lo que más le atrae de él, quizás esa aura de chico inteligente pero a la vez tan vago que no mueve ni un dedo y todo lo hace con una facilidad pasmosa. Sinceramente, ella pensaba que Shikamaru no podía sentir ningún tipo de atracción por otras personas, porque nunca había expresado ningún tipo de deseo hasta entonces. Comienzan a andar hacia el hostal que está a un par de calles y ella da un respingo al sentir la mano cálida de Shikamaru agarrando la suya. Sus dedos se entrelazan y sus pasos de apresuran, porque ambos tienen ganas de llegar.


	2. Chapter 2

En la entrada del hostal está todo apagado pero, al estar acostumbrados a tener que movilizarse en plena oscuridad en algunas misiones, no resulta un inconveniente para ellos. Suben las escaleras y Temari le coge de la mano para guiarlo hasta su habitación. Deslizan la puerta corredera y la cierran tras de ellos. Aunque el cuarto, que es bastante amplio, está también a oscuras, la luz de la luna invade la estancia accediendo por el ventanal. Ambos están uno enfrente del otro y sus miradas se cruzan y se separan para contemplarse. No saben quién de los dos debería dar el primer paso hasta que Temari se planta en dos pasos delante de él. La respiración de Shikamaru es muy profunda y puede escucharla perfectamente. Extiende una de sus manos y la lleva a la cremallera del chaleco reglamentario de Chunin. Shikamaru traga saliva y se muestra nervioso, pero no aparta la mirada de su rostro y desliza una de sus manos y la coloca encima de la de ella para bajar la cremallera hasta el final, dando lugar a que el chaleco se abra. Temari se lo quita despacio saboreando el momento, dejándole con la camisa negra típica del uniforme. Aunque no todos los ninjas lo llevan, como ella. Shikamaru ayuda a la rubia y se desprende también de la camisa, quedándose con el torso desnudo. Temari pasa delicadamente sus dedos, recreándose en sus pectorales y sus abdominales, que no serán los más musculosos pero están fibrosos por el entrenamiento. Ante su tacto, los músculos de su barriga se contraen instintivamente porque le hace cosquillas.

— Me gusta lo que veo. — le susurra, mientras sube su mirada hasta la de él y provoca que se ruborice. No sabe si será la edad, ya que ella es mayor, o que tiene más experiencia que él, pero le produce mucha ternura. 

La rubia se quita el broche del abanico y lo deja en el suelo. Coge las manos de Shikamaru y las coloca sobre su traje negro. Afortunadamente es más simple que lo que llevaba él puesto, porque si no podría haberse originado un desastre por los nervios del moreno. Sus manos tiemblan un poco y tras tragar saliva, deshace el nudo del lazo que sustenta toda la vestimenta de la ninja de la arena. La cinta se precipita ondeando en su camino hacia el suelo, cayendo al lado de sus pies descalzos. El traje se afloja y una de sus mangas se desliza por su hombro, dejándolo a la vista. Los dedos del moreno la acarician con dulzura y ayuda a la manga para que ésta descienda hasta la muñeca y quitársela. Hace lo mismo con la otra. Ante sus ojos contempla el torso desnudo de la rubia. Sus pechos son más voluptuosos y atrayentes a la vista que con el traje puesto. No puede evitar el impulso y sus manos acarician sus clavículas hasta decaer en sus pechos. El tacto es suave y al tocarlos, la piel se le pone de gallina al estremecerse. Dibuja varias líneas sobre la piel de su pecho, pasando por sus pezones hasta su ombligo, así como por sus abdominales bien entrenados y que nada tienen que envidiar de los de él. La respiración de Temari se vuelve más profunda, omitiendo algún que otro gemido ahogado cuando toca ciertas zonas de su torso. Ella desliza sus manos por el pelo de Shikamaru y le quita la goma que lo sujeta, cayendo sobre sus hombros. Nota que las manos del moreno se plantan en su culo y la eleva hasta tenerla a su misma altura. Los ojos de ambos se dirigen hacia los labios del otro y se buscan frenéticamente para besarse y fundirse en un beso de lo más apasionado. La dulzura y ternura de sus primeros besos en la calle se han perdido para dar paso a unos besos más experimentados y angustiosos por la excitación y las ganas de comerse el uno al otro, porque les resulta insuficiente. Temari tira del labio inferior del moreno jugando con él, para posteriormente devorarle a besos para disculparse por si le ha hecho daño. Sus labios se complementan a tal perfección que se dejan llevar y sus pensamientos desaparecen y ni se les buscan. Una de las manos de Temari se aferra al cabello de Shikamaru, tirando de él sin darse cuenta hasta que éste no se queja. Hay tal intensidad en sus besos que de vez en cuando sus dientes chocan sin poder remediarlo. Pero les da igual. No piensan en eso.

Shikamaru, que todavía sostiene a horcajadas a Temari, la deja con delicadeza sobre el suelo de tatami y termina de quitarle el traje negro, que está enmarañado y totalmente flojo sin el lazo. La rubia tira de su nuca para acercarle a ella y la cara de él da contra su pecho. Al principio, se ve un poco atorado con la situación, pero se recompone entre las risas de la ninja de la arena que le observa. Shikamaru clava su mirada en la de ella y tras darle un par de besos desesperados, sus labios descienden por su cuello, sintiendo como ésta se estremece bajo ellos y sigue su camino hacia su clavícula y, por último, sus pechos. Saca su lengua y comienza a lamer su pezón izquierdo, mientras acaricia el otro pecho con su mano derecha. Shikamaru nota el abdomen de Temari, tenso ante su tacto, contra su pecho cada vez que arquea su espalda por el placer ocasionado. Se sorprende al notar la mano de la rubia sobre su trasero cogiéndolo con ganas, como si quisiese desprenderlo de su cuerpo y se ríe, tras la primera impresión.

— Me encantas. — susurra y sus labios ascienden de nuevo hacia los suyos, robándole un beso. Temari saca su lengua con ganas de jugar y lame los labios de él y su cuello, produciéndole un estremecimiento al no esperárselo.

Ambos se quedan mirando por varios minutos el uno al otro, clavándose la mirada con el rostro serio. Los dedos de Shikamaru recorren con dulzura su rostro que es suave, a pesar de estar bajo el clima seco del desierto. Temari coloca las manos sobre el pecho del moreno y ejerce la fuerza suficiente para tumbarle en el suelo y ahora es ella la que está arriba sometiéndole. El pecho de Shikamaru se mueve con fiereza por el movimiento hasta que poco a poco vuelve a estabilizarse, dentro de lo normal de estar nervioso y en esa situación. Las manos de la ninja de la arena recorren todo su cuerpo, recreándose y Shikamaru se siente excitado por tenerla encima de él y por su tacto. Sabe dónde y cómo acariciarlo para aumentar su placer. Temari posa su mano sobre su estómago para sostenerse, mientras la mano libre va hacia el bulto de la entrepierna del moreno. Shikamaru consigue ahogar un gemido, nada más sentir los dedos de Temari introduciéndose por su pantalón y sus calzoncillos hasta su miembro. Lo acaricia, primero lento y sin ningún patrón, como a ella le apetece, estimulándolo y conociéndolo. Poco a poco, acomoda su mano a él y comienza a masajearlo de arriba abajo, produciendo una sensación instantánea de placer en el moreno. Éste empieza a gemir y se lleva una mano a su rostro para tapárselo de la vergüenza. Sin embargo, Temari se yergue y se la retira con la mano libre.

— Mírame. Y tócame. — le ordena, mientras coge la mano de Shikamaru y la desliza hacia su ropa interior, metiéndola en el interior y se lo deja hecho al poner sus dedos en su punto de placer. — Ahí.

— T-tampoco soy tan tonto… sé cómo estimular a una mujer. — Temari se ríe con prepotencia y le acalla.

— No hace falta que mientas.

— Que fastidio.

Shikamaru desvía la mirada y resopla enfadado, mientras coge la iniciativa y busca con sus dedos el punto de la chica, tanteando varias zonas de su sexo hasta que un gemido por parte de la joven la delata y lo encuentra.

— Aquí, ¿verdad? — lo pregunta de forma entrecortada, porque Temari no ha parado de estimular su miembro mientras tanto él buscaba su clítoris.

Ella solamente asiente y le clava la mirada desde arriba. Shikamaru no puede negar que verla allí encima de él, mientras se masturban mutuamente y con esa mirada que podría detener guerras de inmediato, la siente poderosa y eso le excita más que el hecho de sentir lo que está ocurriendo en su zona inferior. Él mueve uno de sus dedos con un ritmo monótono, ampliando o disminuyendo la zona de la caricia, siguiendo las indicaciones de la rubia. Sus pechos se mueven al unísono de sus respiraciones profundas y acompasadas, que van acrecentando las inspiraciones y expiraciones a medida que se van acercando los dos al orgasmo. Ambos aumentan el ritmo de sus caricias y lo que ello conlleva, el calor y los gemidos que resuenan en la habitación. Realmente, no echan en cuenta si lo hacen en alto o no porque es lo que menos les importa en ese momento. Shikamaru siente mucha calor en su miembro y como este se contrae, su voz se vuelve muda, y tras unos segundos llega al orgasmo con un gemido ahogado. Sin embargo, no se deja caer en el cansancio y él aumenta más el ritmo de sus dedos sobre el sexo de Temari, porque a ella también le faltan segundos. Siente como la espalda de la rubia se arquea levemente contra sus rodillas flexionadas, mientras ella nota un placer progresivo en su zona inferior donde los dedos de Shikamaru arden, y suelta varios gemidos llegando al orgasmo. Deja caer lentamente su cuerpo sobre el de él y la abraza. Se mantienen callados y aunque el calor que sale de sus torsos es algo insoportable, no quieren separarse. Los labios de Temari buscan de nuevo los de Shikamaru y empiezan a besarse, juntando sus labios y separándolos. Aunque hayan acabado hace nada, no les apetece a ninguno de los dos terminar. Quieren continuar porque no es suficiente.

La rubia desciende sus manos hasta el pantalón de Shikamaru, ya desabrochado y medio bajado y se lo quita para tirarlo a alguna parte de la habitación. Después, ella se endereza y se levanta. Una sonrisa ladina aparece en sus labios y levanta el rostro, de nuevo con esa expresión de poderío, y se aleja unos pasos del moreno. La luz de la luna ilumina su parte derecha, dejando entrever su figura y a Shikamaru le parece la obra de arte más bonita que ha visto nunca. Aun no se cree haberla tenido entre sus manos y que no se haya roto con el paso de sus dedos. Levanta el torso y apoya su brazo en sus rodillas, sosteniendo su rostro con su mano mientras la observa. Temari sigue dando pasos hacia atrás hasta llegar a la mesa baja que decora la habitación. Apoya las manos y se desliza por ella, hasta quedar sentada en una pose sugerente. Shikamaru, inconscientemente, se pone a cuatro patas mientras no para de mirarla, sin saber qué hacer. Simplemente, traga saliva y hace su mayor esfuerzo en no parpadear porque no quiere perderse nada. La rubia le hace un gesto con sus dedos para que se acerque y él, como si fuese una marioneta movida por hilos de chackra, se mueve automáticamente andando a cuatro patas hasta ella. Realmente, es como una diosa. Entre la postura, su rostro que expresa que tiene dominada totalmente la situación y a él mismo, y la iluminación natural por la luz de la luna, hay un aire de erotismo que les rodea. Llega hasta ella pero se detiene cuando la rubia le pone sus dedos sobre su frente, dándole un leve golpe y del impulso se queda sentado sobre el tatami con el cuerpo de Temari a centímetros de él.

— Eso ha dolido.

— Calla. — le ordena y, tras volver a poner esa sonrisa provocadora con sus labios entreabiertos, coloca sus manos sobre sus piernas y las abre delicadamente y sugerentemente.

Shikamaru no puede evitar quedarse boquiabierto y fascinado ante lo que está viendo. Delante de sus ojos puede verlo todo. Traga saliva de nuevo, y alarga una de sus manos pero Temari la aparta y mueve uno de sus dedos de un lado a otro, insinuando que no. Shikamaru asiente, embobado, y las manos de la rubia sostienen su rostro y lo acerca a su vagina. Más o menos, el moreno sabe que es lo que tiene que hacer. Alguna vez ha leído una novela erótica de la trilogía de Icha Icha Paradise. Tampoco es que le diviertan demasiado, porque no es de su género favorito y prefiere leer otro tipo de novelas. Coloca sus manos sobre las rodillas de ella para separar un poco sus piernas y comienza a besar suavemente sus muslos interiores, provocando que Temari se estremezca cuando siente sus labios sobre ellos. Sus manos se deslizan hacia sus caderas y después hasta el trasero de la ninja de la arena. Sinceramente, él lleva deseando tenerlo entre sus manos desde que fueron a cenar. Y cumple totalmente sus expectativas. Incluso las supera. Está tonificado debido al entrenamiento tan duro que suelen tener y no tiene manos suficientes para mantenerlo entre ellas. Vuelve a subir las manos a sus caderas y la arrastra ligeramente por la mesa para introducir su rostro en su sexo. Saca su lengua de forma tímida y, aunque no sabe muy bien por dónde empezar, decide hacerlo por la misma zona que antes cuando la masturbó. Comienza a hacer movimientos circulares con la punta de su lengua sobre el clítoris. La rubia de vez en cuando le indica el ritmo que desea y él sigue sus indicaciones. Intercambia, según el momento, usar para los lametazos la superficie de su lengua o la punta. Poco a poco, a medida que nota que el cuerpo de Temari se va impacientando y sus respiraciones se vuelven entrecortadas, va focalizando su lengua sobre el clítoris, incrementando el ritmo de sus lametadas y agarra el trasero de la rubia con fuerza entre sus dedos, para acercar más y más el rostro en su interior. La rubia siente como el calor invade lentamente su cuerpo, concretamente en su zona inferior, y como éste palpita excitado ante la lengua de Shikamaru, indicando que no le falta nada para llegar. Shikamaru sabe que ha terminado cuando su espalda se vuelve a arquear bajo sus manos y un gemido ahogado sale de los labios de la muchacha, para echar su cuerpo sobre la mesa exhausta. Tapa medio rostro con una de sus manos y observa como Shikamaru pasa su lengua por sus labios degustando los fluidos de la rubia.

— Es más delicioso de lo que pensaba.

— Calla, imbécil. — le dice la ninja de la arena, mientras se ríe de la vergüenza aunque el moreno no entiende por qué si ya se han visto de esa manera minutos antes. Su torso se endereza con esfuerzo, quedándose sentada y apoya la mano entre sus piernas, posando los dedos sobre la mesa. — Ven. Ahora te toca a ti.

Shikamaru se pone intranquilo e impaciente y con torpeza se acerca a la rubia. Está de pie enfrente de ella y ambos se miran. Se sonríen. Uno de manera más tímida y otra más sugerente. Ahora es Temari quien sostiene el culo de Shikamaru entre sus dedos y lo aproxima a ella. Besa sus abdominales y, sin apartar la vista de sus ojos, desciende sus labios por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su entrepierna. Está totalmente erecta. Y eso hace que lo ansíe. Shikamaru evita la mirada al ver a Temari agarrársela y acariciarla suavemente.

— No apartes la mirada. Mírame. — le susurra la rubia y el ninja de la hoja hace su mayor esfuerzo, aunque le dé timidez que ella pueda verlo con ese rostro tan vulnerable. Ahora entiende porque ella se puso así minutos antes. Temari sonríe y abre su boca levemente, lo justo para introducirla en ella.

Al igual que él con su clítoris, ella utiliza su lengua de manera un poco más experimentada que Shikamaru y lame su miembro a lo largo, centrándose en la punta. Juega con el extremo de su lengua sobre ella, metiéndola y sacándosela de la boca, utilizando más la superficie de la lengua o la punta, dependiendo del momento. Shikamaru no puede evitar de vez en cuando cerrar los ojos del placer, sobre todo cuando siente la humedad de su saliva en la punta de su miembro. Temari, poco a poco, incrementa el ritmo provocando que el moreno deje salir leves gemidos de sus labios. Siente sus glúteos aprisionados entre los dedos fuertes de Temari, pero no le duele, al revés, le excita. El cuarto se inunda de una atmósfera similar a la anterior cuando fue él quien realizó el sexo oral. Sus inspiraciones se vuelven más ansiosas, acelerándose y nota que los músculos internos se contraen de forma rítmica, produciéndole una oleada de placer liberándose en el exterior. Afortunadamente, antes de eso aparta a Temari, porque no quiere hacerlo en su boca y mancha la mesa. Ambos se quedan mirándose y la rubia se seca con la muñeca la saliva de la boca. Decide levantarse de la mesa y tras acariciar el rostro de Shikamaru, la desliza por su hombro hasta su brazo y por último su mano, sosteniendo sus dedos entre los suyos y los deja ir. Ambos notan como pequeñas corrientes eléctricas que chocan entre ellas recorren sus cuerpos cada vez que se tocan de esa forma, Continúa su camino, esta vez hasta el centro de la habitación, donde está su vestido tirado en el suelo y el chaleco de él. Shikamaru chasquea la lengua y gira su cuerpo para observarla.

— ¿Puedes dejar de huir todo el tiempo? — le pregunta molesto, con la voz entrecortada del esfuerzo anterior.

— ¿Y qué si lo hago? Pensaba que te gustaba jugar, a mí me encanta que me persigas.

— Eres una molestia… que fastidio tener que moverme. Deja que descanse un poco, mujer. — replica Shikamaru mientras deja caer el peso en una de sus piernas. Temari piensa por un momento que está molesto por sus palabras y su expresión, pero entonces Shikamaru sonríe y antes de que se dé cuenta ha formado ese sello con sus dedos y su sombra se estira hasta la de ella, atrapándola y reteniéndola con su técnica.

— ¿Qué haces?

— Atraparte. — le contesta, mientras yergue el cuerpo y da un par de pasos, provocando que la sombra que los conecta se acorte y ella se aproxime a él, imitando sus movimientos y quedándose a pocos centímetros de distancia. — Ya eres mía.

— No hace falta que hagas este paripé. — ahora es Temari la que anda hacia él y sostiene su mejilla dejando posada su mano en ella. Shikamaru anula la técnica porque ya no es necesaria, dejándola en libertad. — Solo tengo que ver estos labios para sentirme atrapada. — sus palabras dan lugar a una sonrisa ladeada en el rostro de Shikamaru y sus respectivos labios se encuentran de nuevo.

Al principio, vuelven a la ternura de los primeros besos. Sus labios se separan levemente, dejando escapar el aliento a la boca del otro y notar el calor de éste, mientras cogen aire para el siguiente beso. Shikamaru posa con fiereza sus labios sobre los de ella y la besa, quitándole la respiración. Sus manos se pierden en el cuerpo del otro, recreándose en su piel, disfrutando el tacto sobre ella, como si esa fuese a ser la última vez en la que puedan corresponderse. La lengua de Temari invade la boca de Shikamaru y se entrelaza con la suya en un juego de titanes, pero en la que ninguna es perdedora de la contienda. A medida que sus besos se vuelven más rápidos y torpes, tornándose más ansiosos, sus cuerpos se aproximan en un intento de hacer desaparecer cualquier minúsculo espacio que pueda quedar entre ellos. Ambos pueden escuchar los latidos del corazón del otro por la cercanía y sus respiraciones les cuesta mantenerlas estables por la excitación. Temari puede apreciar que el miembro del ninja de la hoja vuelve a estar en funcionamiento y en parte se sorprende de que pueda entrar en acción por tercera vez esa noche. Los dos sienten la mente nublada por las emociones y la agitación y a veces dejan los besos para devorarse sus cuerpos, como sus orejas, cuello u hombros. A Temari le gusta el gemido que le arrebata a Shikamaru cada vez que lame su oreja o muerde levemente el lóbulo, mientras éste agarra con intensidad su cintura para apretarla contra sí y que sienta su miembro erecto sobre su cuerpo desnudo de manera inconsciente. Ambos se detienen unos segundos y se clavan la mirada el uno al otro, diciéndose lo que sienten sin palabras. Sus ojos expresan pasión y deseos hacia la otra persona, como nunca lo habían hecho con otra antes. Temari posa un par de dedos sobre el pecho de Shikamaru y lo empuja sutilmente para que caiga de espaldas sobre la mesa baja de antes. El moreno está encima de la mesa y agarra el brazo de Temari, para no perder su contacto, mientras ésta se sienta a horcajadas encima de él. Baja su rostro hacia su cuello y comienza a besárselo y a mordérselo y percibe como le arranca algunos gemidos sordos al moreno.

— Acabemos esto de una vez. — sentencia Temari, mientras se recoloca encima de él y percibe que la rubia coge su miembro y, tras unos segundos de espera, se lo introduce dentro de ella.

Sus cuerpos comienzan a moverse con una compenetración casi perfecta, complementándose el uno al otro. Como si sus cuerpos estuviesen hechos para albergar al del otro. Shikamaru deposita sus manos entre la cadera y el trasero de Temari, mientras esta apoya sus manos en su pecho, ejerciendo algo de presión. Pero a él no le molesta, porque el placer es más intenso. La rubia separa y junta su cuerpo con el suyo a la vez que él la embiste con delicadeza, hasta que ambos se habitúan al ritmo del contrario. Sus inspiraciones y expiraciones vuelven a ser entrecortadas, pero ya no les pilla de sorpresa ni les molestan. El ritmo del ejercicio entre ellos va aumentando progresivamente, a medida que los gemidos y las sensaciones de placer y excitación caldean el ambiente. Shikamaru no puede evitar no cerrar los ojos y observar a Temari, clavando su mirada en ella mientras ésta se la corresponde y muestra su sonrisa sugerente y provocadora que al moreno tanto le excita. El ninja de la hoja muerde su labio inferior, incitando que Temari aproxime su rostro al de él y sea ella el que se lo lama y, posteriormente, tire de él levemente. Shikamaru aumenta la frecuencia de sus embestidas, mientras Temari desliza sus dedos por su pelo enmarañado y tira de él, dejándose llevar. Sus rostros y sus pechos están próximos, mientras las manos de los dos juegan y acarician el del otro en acompañamiento del resto. Tras varios minutos, en los que el movimiento pélvico de ambos se acrecienta, dejándose llevar por las sensaciones y las percepciones del olor a sudor, las respiraciones rotas, cansadas y ansiosas y los gemidos por ambas partes, Temari llega al orgasmo primero, seguido por Shikamaru, acompasando el grito excitado del uno y del otro, quedando rendidos sobre la mesa.

— No… puedo más… sin lugar a dudas se nota que tienes carácter.

— ¿Ahora no piensas que eso sea un incordio? — pregunta Temari, alzando levemente su rostro, exhausta y le sonríe con un gesto de diversión.

— Sabes que no lo decía en serio. En realidad, me vuelven loquito las mujeres con carácter. — se lleva los brazos a la nuca y apoya su cabeza en ellos, mientras desvía la mirada hacia un lado y se ruboriza. — Bueno, más que las mujeres en general, me gustas tú.

— ¡Anda! ¿Y desde cuándo? No me digas que te han enamorado mis artes lúdicas. — una de sus cejas se enarca y Shikamaru le devuelve brevemente la mirada para volver a retirársela y chasquea la lengua, enojado.

— Me estoy declarando y no paras de hacer bromas… Que fastidio. Ya paso. — resopla y Temari se acomoda sobre su torso. Están comenzando a sentirse algo incómodos, sobre todo Shikamaru, porque la superficie de la mesa no es que sea muy confortable. Pero tiene miedo de romper ese momento y más cuando ha cogido valentía y es consciente de sus sentimientos.

— Es broma, venga, dime. ¿Desde cuándo te gusto?

— Me da vergüenza decírtelo.

— ¿Eh? ¡Pero si estabas a punto de hacerlo!

— Ya, pero me has cortado el rollo y ya me da pereza. — el miedo se asoma en su rostro cuando ve la expresión amenazadora de Temari y su puño se acerca a su pecho, pidiéndole que se lo diga o tendrá consecuencias. — Vale, vale… uf, que fastidio. Realmente, hasta hoy no he sido plenamente consciente, pero creo que me gustas desde los exámenes de Chunin.

— ¿Cuáles? — Shikamaru se ruboriza porque contaba con no tener que especificar en cuál de ellos habían florecido sus sentimientos o la atracción hacia ella. Porque no quería resultarle un patético. Tras unos minutos de silencio, finalmente, sabe que tiene que contestar o nunca acabará esa conversación.

— Los primeros… cuando tuvimos que luchar. A ver, no me molabas, ¿sabes? Uf, es una molestia tener que explicártelo.

— Shikamaru…

— Vale, vale. Bueno, que ahí no me gustabas tanto, me parecías mona y tal. Pero creo que ahí empezó todo, sobre todo después de eso, cuando me salvaste de Tayuya. Verte luchar y vencerla casi sin despeinarte, ahí fue cuando dije…guau, esta chica tiene carácter.

— Y, como sabemos, eso ya es un factor principal para que te guste una chica. — Shikamaru pone los ojos en blanco y suspira, cansado de esta conversación. Nunca le ha gustado hablar de este tipo de asuntos y más si le interrumpen para reírse de él.

— ¿Quieres que siga o no? — Temari hace un gesto como si cerrase su boca con una cremallera y cruza los brazos sobre el pecho de Shikamaru, sin apartarle la mirada. — En fin, tampoco tiene mucho más. Cada vez que nos hemos ido viendo, coincidiendo, teniendo misiones juntos pues te empecé a tener más presente. Más y más. Aunque realmente, hasta hoy no me he dado cuenta.

— Eso es porque eres un torpe. Yo ya sabía que te gustaba. Te costaba no quitarme la vista de encima.

— Pero serás creída. Y tú qué. Seguro que estabas esperando mi momento más vulnerable para cazarme.

— A mí también me cuesta expresar mis sentimientos… — interrumpe a Shikamaru y este se queda callado y algo sorprendido, porque nunca ha escuchado un tono de voz tan dulce en la ninja de la arena. Alarga una de sus manos y retira un mechón de su rostro, colocándolo detrás de su oreja. — Pero quiero que sepas que todo lo que has dicho es recíproco. Me gustas mucho…Vago de mierda.

— Eah, ahí tenía que estar el insulto.

— Cállate y quédate con lo de antes, estúpido.

Ambos se ríen y se dan un par de besos antes de levantarse y bajar de la mesa. A Shikamaru le duele bastante la espalda por haber estado encima de una superficie tan dura. Se quedan en silencio unos minutos, en los cuales recogen su ropa medio esparcida por todo el lugar y adecentan la habitación para poder sacar los futones. Se ponen unos yukatas que hay en el armario para los huéspedes y se meten en los colchones. Al no haber encendido las luces en ningún momento, su vista está acomodada a la oscuridad y pueden verse casi igual de bien que si estuviesen puestas. Sus futones están cerca el uno del otro. Shikamaru alarga su mano para acariciar la mejilla de Temari y ésta posa su mano sobre la de él y se quedan así dormidos, cansados y agotados por toda esa noche, a pesar de que en pocas horas tendrán que despertarse y separarse de nuevo. Sin embargo, los dos saben que no será la última vez y que es el principio de algo importante para ellos.


End file.
